1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a driving circuit, a flat panel display device having the driving circuit, and a method of repairing the driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flat panel display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting display device is manufactured by a semiconductor process. In the semiconductor process, lines configuring transistors, capacitors, and circuits are formed in patterns having a fine line width and a fine interval therebetween, and the pattern is disposed in a multilayered structure including an interlayer insulating layer therebetween. Since the patterns are disposed with a fine interval therebetween and the interlayer insulating layer is very thin, the transistors and capacitors are easily damaged due to static electricity generated in the manufacturing process. For example, a gate electrode, a source electrode, and a drain electrode of a transistor may be short-circuited to one another, or two electrodes of a capacitor may be short-circuited to each other.
A defect due to the above-mentioned short-circuiting may be detected in a test step that is the final step of the manufacturing process, and the defect may be removed through a repair process. Since the display device normally operates after removing the defect through the repair process, device manufacturing costs of the device may be reduced.
Lines configuring the circuit are prepared against damage by forming a repair line. However, since elements such as transistors or capacitors are not easily repaired, some circuits or elements may not operate normally. In order to reduce or prevent damage due to the static electricity, a protection circuit may be added or a design of the driving circuit may be changed. However, it may be difficult to prevent the damage generated in an unspecified position. Therefore, a technology capable of easily repairing the element suffering damage from static electricity may be useful.